


Get Lost!

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff tells Guy to get lost for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Bruise" prompt

The sheriff swung round and grabbed Guy of Gisborne’s arms, pinning him to the wall of the great hall.  
  
“You do not do anything to interfere with my plans today,” Vaisey said, squeezing Guy’s arms tighter and using them to pull him forward and then bash him back against the wall.  “In fact, you can stay out of my sight altogether.”  
  
“But …” Guy began.  
  
“Not a word.”  Vaisey swung a punch which hit Guy hard in the stomach causing him to half double over.  
  
Guy straightened up and looked daggers at the sheriff.  
  
“On further thoughts.”  Vaisey delivered a stinging slap to the side of Guy’s face.  “Get lost in the forest and don’t come back till night-fall.”  
  
Guy turned and left the hall, heading straight for the stables.  He found his horse standing in one of the stalls and quickly tacked him up.  The stable boy came running in, full of apologies for not being there, but Guy waved him away, before riding out.  
  
Guy had no idea where he was heading, but the sheriff had told him to get lost in the forest, so maybe that’s what he would do.  At least it would give him time to think.  
  
He was increasingly being left out of things by the sheriff, as was clear from the events of the morning.  So far he continued to have his uses, which is why Vaisey hadn’t had him killed, but how long that would continue he wasn’t sure.  He suspected the sheriff was more likely to have him thrown in the dungeons than killed outright; it suited Vaisey to have Guy in position until such time as he appointed someone to take over.  As far as Guy could see there was no-one Vaisey trusted sufficiently at the moment.  
  
For Vaisey himself was playing a treacherous game.  Not just against King Richard, for there were many who were doing that, but Guy knew there was a third player, and presumably today’s visitors were from this ‘Dark Lord’.  And this was a game Guy did not want to find himself playing.  
  
But how to get out?  It was true he could just ride away.  He could continue riding today, out through the forest and onwards.  To what?  The service of yet another dubious lord, or would-be lord?  Live as an outlaw?  He lacked the charisma of Hood to gather men around him, nor if he were honest did he want the responsibility of looking after a gang.  Although from what he had learnt recently there was discontent even within this seemingly indivisible group.  
  
 His musings had led him to the edge of a clearing he recognised.  As he always did at this point, he stopped to appreciate the view.  There was a small pond in the middle, which on the side he was approaching had an area of grass covered in a plethora of brilliantly coloured wild flowers.  
  
As he emerged from the trees he heard a familiar voice say, “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”  
  
Guy dismounted and tied his horse to one of the trees, before going to Much and giving him a kiss.  “I didn’t expect it either.”  
  
Much held his face and gently ran his fingers over the livid mark on his cheek.  “Who did this?  Vaisey?”  
  
“Yes,” Guy sighed.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m in the way.”  
  
“More of what you told me last time?”  
  
“I think so, but don’t say anything to anyone.”  
  
“I won’t.”  Much kissed Guy in confirmation of the fact.  “It’s a glorious day.  Let’s bathe.”  
  
Much took Guy’s hand and led him down to the pond, then proceeded to throw his clothes off.  Guy undressed more slowly.  For some reason he always felt self-conscious taking his clothes off in front of Much, despite the other’s frank appreciation for his body.  
  
Inevitably Much spotted the bruises on Guy’s arms and back.  “This can’t go on,” he said.  
  
“I don’t know what else to do.”  
  
“Let’s swim and then we can talk about it as we dry off in the sunshine.  I’ve got a little ointment in my pack, I’ll put it on your bruises, it should help a bit.”  
  
“Just being with you helps,” Guy said, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
Much grinned.  He took Guy’s hand again and pulled him into the water, laughing when he gasped at the cold.  
  


 


End file.
